Toll the Hounds
Toll the Hounds is the eighth novel the Malazan Book of the Fallen epic fantasy series. It was first published in the UK and Canada on June 30, 2008, and in the US on September 16, 2008. Publisher's Summary In Darujhistan, the city of blue fire, it is said that love and death shall arrive dancing. It is summer and the heat is oppressive, but for the small round man in the faded red waistcoat, discomfiture is not just because of the sun. All is not well. Dire portents plague his nights and haunt the city streets like fiends of shadow. Assassins skulk in alleyways, but the quarry has turned and the hunters become the hunted. Hidden hands pluck the strings of tyranny like a fell chorus. While the bards sing their tragic tales, somewhere in the distance can be heard the baying of Hounds...And in the distant city of Black Coral, where rules Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness, ancient crimes awaken, intent on revenge. It seems Love and Death are indeed about to arrive...hand in hand, dancing. A thrilling, harrowing novel of war, intrigue and dark, uncontrollable magic, Toll the Hounds is the new chapter in Erikson's monumental series - epic fantasy at its most imaginative and storytelling at its most exciting. Front matter Dedication This novel is dedicated to the memory of my father, R. S. Lundin, 1931-2007. You are missed. Acknowledgements Gratitude as always goes to my advance readers: Bowen, Rick, Mark and Chris, with special thanks to Bill and Hazel for their kind words and support over the course of what proved to be a difficult year. Appreciation also goes to the staff of the Black Stilt Café and the Pacific Union Café for thier generous loan of office space. Love to Clare and Bowen, for everything. Maps File:Map_Darujhistan.jpg|Darujhistan File:Map Black Coral.jpg|Black Coral & environs Dramatis Personae (as found in books) :click here for extended Dramatis Personae Arriving in Darujhistan * Cutter, an assassin * Scillara, his companion * Iskaral Pust, High Priest of Shadow and god of the bhokarala * Sister Spite, soletaken * Mogora, wife of Iskaral Pust * Barathol Mekhar, a blacksmith * Chaur, a simpleton * Mappo Runt, a Trell At K'rul's Bar * Picker, retired Bridgeburner * Blend, retired Bridgeburner * Antsy, retired Bridgeburner * Mallet, retired Bridgeburner * Bluepearl, retired Bridgeburner * Fisher, a bard * Duiker, former Imperial Historian In Darujhistan * Bellam Nom, young man * Rallick Nom, assassin * Torvald Nom, cousin of Rallick * Tiserra, wife of Torval * Coll, Council Member in Darujhistan * Estraysian D'Arle, Council Member in Darujhistan * Hanut Orr, Council Member in Darujhistan * Shardan Lim, Council Member in Darujhistan * Murillio, a consort * Kruppe, a round little man * Meese, proprietor of the Phoenix Inn * Irilta, regular at the Phoenix Inn * Scurve, barkeep at the Phoenix Inn * Sulty, server at the Phoneix Inn * Challice, noblewoman and wife of Gorlas Vidikas * Gorlas Vidikas, Council Member in Darujhistan * Krute of Talient, agent of the Assassins' Guild * Gaz, a killer * Thordy, Gaz's wife * Stonny Menackis, owner of a duelling school * Harllo, a young boy * Bedek, Harllo's adoptive father * Myrla, Harllo's adoptive mother * Snell, Harllo's adoptive brother * Bainisk, worker at a mine * Venaz, worker at a mine * Scorch, associate of Torvald Nom and house guard * Leff, associate of Torvald Nom and house guard * Madrun, a compound guard * Lazan Door, a compound guard * Studlock (aka Studious Lock), a castellan * Humble Measure, criminal figure in the Darujhistan underworld * Chillbais, a demon * Baruk, a high alchemist and member of the T'orrud Cabal * Vorcan, former mistress of the Assassins' Guild * Seba Krafar, current master of the Assassins' Guild * Sordiko Qualm, High Priestess of Shadow Trygalle Trade Guild * Master Quell, navigator for the Trygalle Trade Guild * Faint, shareholder in the Guild * Reccanto Ilk, shareholder in the Guild * Sweetest Sufferance, shareholder in the Guild * Glanno Tarp, shareholder in the Guild * Amby Bole, shareholder in the Guild * Jula Bole, shareholder in the Guild * Precious Thimble, shareholder in the Guild * Gruntle, former caravan guard In Dragnipur * Apsal'ara, one of the slain in Dragnipur * Kadaspala, one of the slain in Dragnipur * Derudan, a witch of Tennes and member of the T'orrud Cabal * K'rul, an Elder god * Draconus, one of the slain in Dragnipur In Black Coral * Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness and Lord of Black Coral * Spinnock Durav, Tiste Andii * Endest Silann, Tiste Andii * Prophet Seech, High Priest of the Fallen One * Silanah, an Eleint * Crone, a Great Raven * Salind, a High Priestess * Seerdomin, a resident of Black Coral * Gradithan, a thug * Monkrat, a mage and Bridgeburner deserter Others * Korlat, Tiste Andii soletaken * Orfantal, Tiste Andii soletaken * Kallor, a challenger * Lady Envy, soletaken * Caladan Brood, a warlord * Hood, the God of Death * Ditch, one of the slain in Dragnipur * Samar Dev, a witch and companion of Karsa Orlong * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor * Traveller, a stranger * Shadowthrone, the God of Shadow * Cotillion, the Rope, Patron god of the Assassins * Raest, retired Jaghut Tyrant and keeper of the Finnest House * Clip, Mortal Sword of Darkness * Nimander Golit, Tiste Andii * Skintick, Tiste Andii * Nenanda, Tiste Andii * Aranatha, Tiste Andii * Kedeviss, Tiste Andii * Desra, Tiste Andii * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Rood, a Hound of Shadow * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Pallid, a new Hound of Shadow, possibly a Hound of Light * Lock, a new Hound of Shadow, possibly a Hound of Light * Edgewalker, a wanderer * Dog walkers, two witnesses Plot Summary Prologue In a "necropolis of sorts"Toll the Hounds/Prologue, a woman and a priest witness a meeting between Hood, Edgewalker, Shadowthrone and Anomander Rake, with Edgewalker serving as mitigator. And in Dragnipur, the Burden is becoming more and more difficult to pull, as more souls keep dying. While on the horizon, Chaos keeps advancing steadily. Book One: Vow to the Sun Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Book Two: Cold-Eyed Virtues Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Book Three: To Die in the Now Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Book Four: Toll the Hounds Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Epilogue Notes and References pl:Myto ogarów Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen Category:Toll the Hounds